I Regret Nothing
by Wenegade
Summary: Lucy is the daughter of a wealthy man, but when financial problems arise, she's faced with marriage. With the push of her best friend, she runs away, only to run into a rather loud red dragon with...wait, is that thing talking! They both learn to trust each other and along the way, maybe a bit of something else too.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ALL! Wenegate here with a NaLu fic straight from my sleep deprived mind at 2AM *thumbs up * ANYWAY! Tell me what you guys think! Should I continue it? Did it suck as bad as I think it does? Probably!**

"Hime, the master wishes to see you. He will be waiting in his office." the pink haired maid said through a large closed wood door. "Considering he didn't look too pleased, it wouldn't be wise to keep him waiting." Virgo waited at the door a few moments longer, debating to either go inside, or leave the girl to herself. She decided on the best option: to leave.

The door silently and slowly opened once Virgo rounded the corner, the blonde on the other side sighed. ' _What does Father want now? He tells me to study, so I do. What is so important anyway_?'

Walking to her long mirror some feet away, she smoothed out her long silk dress, and blinked. Her Father was a wealthy man, and even if he wasn't the best father emotionally or physically, he had always made sure his daughter had the finest things in life. From silk dresses, to the fanciest of shoes and bows. To Jude Heartfilia, presentation, was everything. Along with straight up showing off.

She walked out of her room, in a hurry, but hesitantly. ' _He rarely ever requests I be sent to his study. This must be something important.'_ Her mind wracked all the way to the double doors at the end of the long hall. She took a breath, and knocked on the door. Lightly, yet firmly to get his attention.

"Enter" said a loud, stern voice from the other side. It sounded slightly irritated, and if anything, bored.

She opened the doors, a faint creak could be heard, adding to the already tense atmosphere. Walking up as gracefully as she could to his desk, head held high, unsure of how to react to this rather sudden meeting with her not so social father.

"Lucy. I'm not one to beat around the bush, so let's get to the point." He finally looked up at his daughter.

She reminded him so much of her mother, his late wife. Then as quickly as the look of longing came, it left his face. Lucy missed that look. Any look really. All she ever saw was a scowl on his face, his wrinkles in their firmly set places after years of work, stress and grief. That same scowl now dressed his face, it made Lucy slightly disappointed, but what was she expecting? A hug? An apology from years of emotional neglect? A smile. She almost laughed at the very thought of it.

"I want you to marry. I didn't think it would come down to it, but Lucy, this company is in danger." Still, no emotion. He lifted his hands to rest folded under his chin, propping his head up so he now looked into his child's eyes. His looked old, stern and stressed.

Lucy's, were wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'He wants me to marry? I'm only 17!_ ' She was stunned, too shocked to say anything, no comeback. Jude took this as a chance to explain himself, even when he knew deep down it wouldn't make any difference.

"The Fullbuster family has agreed to marry off their youngest son Grayson, to you, my only child and heir. Our companies will be united, they will both flourish! Young Grayson has spoken out about this however. He will not agree to this." Another Frown. " But, I'm sure you will have no objections to this arrangement, do you, Lucy dear?"

Lucy had somewhat recovered from the shock of being told not only was her family going bankrupt, but that she was to be wed. Finally registering her father had asked a question, she thought of an answer. Was she really okay with this? Was this the right thing to do?

Across the desk, Jude watched his heir. He could tell she was thinking, Layla made that same face when she was deep in thought; face tight, eyes narrowed and focused on the ground, nose scrunched.

' _Layla, am I doing the right thing?_ ' he asked in his mind, knowing he wouldn't get any sort of answer. His wife would never let this happen. He knew that, yet here he was, asking their only child, only daughter, to make such a choice.

Lucy looked back up at her father, sharper eyes than as of a few moment ago. A simple word left her mouth. "No."

Her father was taken aback. Jude watched in disbelief as his daughter turned around without another word.

"No? What in Gods name do you mean 'no'? Lucy Heartfilia, come back here this instant!" His words were put to waste, as the door shut loudly behind her. He was furious and sent Loke, his trusted advisor to talk some sense into his stubborn child.

Lucy calmly went to her room, gripping the door handle so tight you could see the white on her knuckles. She let out a small sob, her normally calm and collected demeanor breaking with every tear going down her face.

Suddenly a strong yet gentle hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump a little.

"Calm down, Lucy, it's only me." said the owner of said hand. A gentle understanding voice, Loke Celeste. She looked up at him, sniffling as she did. He felt his heart tug. It hurt to see her like this. So broken, so confused. Her tears going down and staining her creamy face, chestnut eyes normally so bright and optimistic, were red in hue and full of tears. Yet, she was breathtaking still. 'just like Layla' as everybody would say.

Loke held out a hand for her to take, Lucy grabbed it, and Loke opened the door, guiding her in like a horse to her stable. He stopped at her much too large bed, and watched as she sat down. Loke took the kerchief from his front pocket and dabbed her eyes, then holding it to her nose for her to blow. Once that was taken care of he tossed it to the side for cleaning.

"He asked me to marry. An arranged marriage. Loke... why would he do this?"Lucy choked out, she was absolutely heartbroken. Her hands now clenched into fists.

Loke had of course known of the arrangement, for some time in fact. He was of course Jude's financial advisor after all. Trumping all that though, was his connection to the family heart. He was family. The son of Layla's adopted brother. He wasn't blood, but that meant nothing to him, or Lucy. The two had grown up together, shared each others lives, stories, secrets. And when Layla died, tears. Lots and lots of tears.

So, one can imagine the emotion of guilt going through the mans head. He hadn't been able to talk Jude out if the decision, the older man wouldn't hear anything of the sort. If only he had been able to get through to his uncle, then Lucy wouldn't be in such a state.

But there was something he could do for her now. Something he had been thinking about for a long time, since he noticed Jude treating her like this. Layla, before she died, told him of such a plan. Although not as durastic. Layla knew her Husband would grieve in the worst way possible, and if worst came to worse, to leave. Get Lucy, and escape the manor. It was as if she knew of something, and she didnt lived long enough to explain what it was.

"Lucy." He pulled her dainty chin up by his finger, making her look into his eyes. "There is a way around this."

Her eyes widened for the second time that evening. "Loke, what are you talking about? I said no to him. To my father. But that makes no difference" she frowned, "he will make it happen if it kills him."

Loke clicked his tongue, Lucy raised an eyebrow slightly. He only did that when he had an idea. Also, it meant she wouldn't really like it either.

"Run away."

Lucy looked at her best friend/cousin, as if he were Alien.

"Loke, I can't jus-" "Lucy, please. It's the only way. " He grabbed her by the shoulders in desperation, not breaking eye contact for a second "You say there isn't a way out of it, even if you say no. I say, that isn't right. This is your life, Lucy, not Jude's. So please. Just run."

Lucy thought about what he said. He had a point. But where would she go? As if reading her mind Loke pulled her up to her feet.

"Go into the forest on the far side of town. I'll distract Jude."

Lucy didn't know what she should do, but she trusted Loke over anybody else. She nodded her head and grabbed the only things she will ever need: a notebook and pencil.

Not 10 minutes later, they were both at the front gates, saying their goodbyes. They hugged like they would never see eachother again, and neither of them wanted to admit it could be true.

And then, Lucy ran. For an hour and a half, she ran as fast as she could to the edge of town ditching her heels long ago.

She looked ahead of her as far off as she could into the greenery. Making up her mind and taking a breath, she took a step forward.

Meanwhile, some miles ahead. A large puff of air was released from a red snout. Smelling the air around it. Eyes gleamed in amusement.

'I'm all fired up.'

 **HOPE YOU ALL** **AT LEAST LIKED IT! It** **sucked but eh, it was 2AM! Don't forget to RRRR!**


	2. Not a chapter

HEY GUYS! Sorry, this sadly is NOT a chapter; however, it's an update on the story. Seeing that I typed this up at 2AM one day, it's not up to my standards. I'll be rewriting it, but as a one-shot instead. One big story. I'll do another one of these when its up and ready. Follow me as an author to know right away!

\- _**Wenegade**_


End file.
